I DONT LIKE IT
by b.ulu
Summary: Kisah mengenai Guanlin yang tidak suka Seonho membawakan lagu Open Up yang berkonsep seksi dan dewasa


I DON'T LIKE IT

 **Cast :GuanHo**

 **Warn : ini BL yah! Cerita membosankan dan berbelit – belit.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Note : Hai ! Aku author dadakan yang muncul haha.. Aku bisa disebut amatiran dalam menulis, makannya aku yakin kalian pasti bisa menemukan banyak kekurangan di fic ku ini. Tapi aku greget banget sama couple – couple di PD101S2, makanya aku berharap kalian bisa menikmati dengan baik ficku ini.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 _Kisah mengenai Guanlin yang tidak suka Seonho membawakan lagu Open Up yang berkonsep seksi dan dewasa._

oOo

Suara decitan sepatu memenuhi ruang latihan, terlihat tujuh pemuda sedang berlatih koreografi. Mereka terlihat serius sekali meski peluh sudah menetes. Tentu saja, mereka harus latihan dengan giat agar penampilan mereka nanti memuaskan. Waktu yang mereka punya tidak banyak, apalagi untuk tiga pemuda lainnya, dimana mereka harus menyesuaikan diri dengan lagu dan menghafal koreo baru dengan cepat. Bukan hal yang mudah sebenarnya, tapi ini adalah resiko yang mereka tanggung sebagai seorang _trainee._

" oke cukup" terdengar suara leader mereka, Kang Daniel.

" Kita semua bisa istirahat sebentar, baru melanjutkan berlatih koreo" dan akhirnya mereka semua membubarkan diri hanya untuk sekedar minum atau duduk.

Seonho, trainee dengan julukan anak ayam ini sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya ketika dia mendengar salah satu hyungnya mendekat.

"Seonho – ya !"

Namanya Takada Kenta, trainee dengan darah Jepang yang barusan menyapanya.

"hmm, ada apa hyung?" Seonho menoleh, dan menemukan hyung yang tadi menyapanya itu sudah duduk didekatnya, dengan wajah yang terlihat kentara sekali ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"aku penasaran, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"perasaanku, perasaanku bagaimana hyung?"

"yah, maksudku bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau terpaksa harus keluar dari Never tim, lalu kau harus datang kesini, menghafal koreo baru, menyesuaikan diri dengan lagunya, dan bahkan waktumu tidak banyak untuk _mencerna_ lagu ini?"

Seonho terdiam.

" kau tahu sendirikan, awalnya kita menampilkan lagu yang dipilihkan produser-nim, apalagi Never kan lagu buatan senior yang berada di agensi yang sama denganmu, apa kau tidak merasa sedih? atau kecewa?"

"emmm.." Seonho terlihat berpikir.

"dan kau tahu Seonho – ya, aku pikir Never sangat cocok untukmu. Aku sempat berpikir _Open Up_ tidak cocok untukmu karena konsepnya yang dewasa, sedangkan kau masih muda"

"kalau hyung sendiri, merasa cocok tidak dengan lagu Open Up?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tadi, Seonho malah balik bertanya pada Kenta.

"aku pikir cocok saja, ini kan lagu pilihan produser – nim"

Dan akhirnya hening untuk beberapa saat , sepertinya Kenta sedang membiarkan maknaenya itu untuk berpikir. Sedangkan yang lainnya juga tampak menatap ke arah mereka, penasaran dengan jawaban si maknae.

" sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa hyung" akhirnya Seonho buka suara.

" jujur aku sempat sedih hyung, dan berpikir apakah aku sangat buruk sehingga tak pantas untuk menampilkan lagu Never"

" aku sadar bahwa aku baru 6 bulan di trainee, kemampuanku tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan yang lain, makannya mereka mengirimku kesini.."

" Tapi hyung, aku tidak marah pada tim Never yang mengirimku ke sini, karena sekarang aku merasa bersyukur bisa ada di tim ini" Seonho melanjutkan.

" hyung semua sangat baik padaku, kalian dengan sabar mengajariku. Aku juga bisa melihat perjuangan hyung semua. Kalian berlatih dengan sangat keras untuk penampilan kita di _concept evaluation_ nanti"

" Dongho hyung, Daniel hyung, Yongguk hyung,dan juga Kenta hyung menerima kami dengan tangan terbuka. Bahkan ketika Hakyeon hyung kesulitan dalam menghapal koreo kalian masih dengan sabar mengajarinya"

"makannya hyung, aku bersyukur bisa ada di tim ini, karena kalian semua saaangaat baik" Seonho tersenyum lebar saat mengatakan hal itu.

" ouh…. uri maknae sudah dewasa ternyata, sini kupeluk. haha " karena terharu mendengar pengakuan Seonho, Daniel langsung datang dan memberikan pelukan pada maknae mereka itu.

"sudah – sudah pelukannya, kita masih harus latihan " itu Kang Dongho yang menginterupsi aksi peluk – pelukan dua anak adam itu.

" ah dongho hyung, padahal lagi enak di peluk" Seonho mengeluh sambil melepas pelukan Daniel.

"tapi sebenarnya aku penasaran tentang suatu hal"

"penasaran tentang hal apa hyung?"

"aku penasaran, bagamana reaksi Guanlin pas lihat Seonho tampil dengan konsep dewasa dan seksi, kan jarang lihat uri byeongari jadi seksi, biasanya juga jadi anak ayam imut"

"tidak usah membicarakan hal – hal aneh seperti itu hyung, katanya suruh latihan tapi malah berbicara hal – hal aneh. Sudahlah ayo kita latihan !" itu Daniel yang berbicara.

"AYOO!"

 **SKIP TIME**

 **SETELAH REHEARSALS UNTUK CONCEPT EVALUATION**

Jonghyun menatap maknae timnya. Sejak tadi dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Guanlin. Setelah menonton rehearseals, Guanlin menjadi agak pendiam. Oke, gualin memang pendiam, tapi bukan pendiam seperti ini.

" Guanlin – ah ada apa? Kau tidak apa – apa?"

" aku tidak apa – apa hyung"

Jonghyun semakin curiga.

" aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Guanlin, tapi aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Tapi kusarankan padamu untuk segera menyelesaikan masalahmu, aku takut kau malah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat tampil nanti"

" baik hyung"

DI TEMPAT OPEN UP TIM

" panggungnya erotis " komentar Kenta.

" aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi" kang Dongho menimpali.

" benar – banar konsep yang seksi " timpal Youngmin.

" aku kaget loh, tadi Seonho kelihatan dewasa sekali" kali ini seorang Kang Daniel yang berbicara.

" hyung juga. Tadi Daniel hyung sangat seksi!" Seonho juga ikut berkomentar.

" baiklah, kalau begitu saat tampil nanti kita harus bisa menampilkan yang lebih baik" semua mengangguk, menyutujui perkataan Yongguk.

" Seonho – ya, itu Guanlin yah? Eh.. kupikir dia akan kesini"

" benarkah?" Seonho menoleh kearah yang di tunjukan Daniel.

Ketika sampai di depan tim Open Up Guanlin langsung memegang tangan Seonho.

" hyung, aku pinjam Seonho sebentar yah?"

" eh memangnya kita mau kemana Guanlin hyung?"

" boleh saja, tapi jangan lama – lama yah" Guanlin mengangguk dan membawa Seonho yang masih kebingungan kesuatu ruangan.

Setelah sampai Guanlin melepas pegangan tangan keduanya, tapi Guanlin tak kunjung buka suara, dan hal itu membuat Seonho semakin kebingungan.

" Guanlin hyung ada apa ?" karena merasa Guanlin tidak akan segera memulai percakapan, akhirnya Seonho memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, dia benci canggung.

" aku.. tidak suka"

" tidak suka? Tidak suka apa?"

" aku.. tidak suka… kau.."

" apa?"

" aku.. akutidaksukakaumembawakanlaguopenup"

" hah?"

Guanlin menghela nafas.

" sebenarnya… aku tidak suka kau membawakan lagu Open Up Seonho – ya. Saat dia panggung tadi, kau terlihat sangat dewasa dan tampan, aku tidak suka… Bagaimana nanti kalau nona – nona diluar sana semakin banyak yang menyukaimu?"

Mendengar hal itu Seonho malah cemberut.

" oh.. jadi hyung tidak suka yah kalau aku popular? Hyung lebih suka aku tetap seperti ini? Tidak ada perkembangan? Atau hyung merasa tersaingi olehku?"

Guanlin gelagapan.

" bukan seperti itu Seonho – ya.. aku lebih suka kau tampil dengan penampilan yang manis dan lucu, di bandingkan harus tampil dewasa dan manly. Uh… apalagi kau terlihat cukup seksi, aku tidak suka.. tidak sukaaa.." Guanlin merengek.

Seonho yang melihat itu merasa kaget dan geli secara bersamaan. Astaga seorang lai Guanlin yang pendiam dan minim ekspresi bisa merajuk eoh?

" kok diam sih? Seonho – ya!"

Seonho menahan senyum.

" astaga hyung, kau ini kekanakan sekali.." Guanlin cemberut mendengarnya.

" hyung dengarkan aku.."

Seonho menangkup wajah Guanlin untuk dihadapkan pada wajahnya, dia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat wajah hyung kesayangannya ini. Wajah yang selalu mengisi harinya, wajah tampan hyungnya yang tidak pernah membuat Seonho bosan untuk selalu menatapnya. Wajah dari orang yang berarti baginya.

" hyung, saat aku tampil nanti mungkin memang akan banyak orang yang melihatku. Mereka akan melihat sisi lain dari seorang Yoo Seonho. Yaitu Yoo Seonho yang dewasa dan sedikit seksi"

" mungkin akan ada banyak orang yang kaget melihat penampilanku, atau menyukainya?" Seonho tertawa kecil saat mengatakan hal ini.

" tapi hyung, hyung harus ingat satu hal, orang lain hanya melihat beberapa sisi dari Yoo Seonho. Tapi hyung berbeda, karena Yoo Seonho akan dengan senang hati menunjukan semua yang dia punya hanya untuk Lai Guanlin"

" hyung.. ketika semua orang mengangumiku, hyung harus ingat bahwa aku hanya akan mengagumi hyung. Aku akan selalu berada di sisi hyung, mendukung hyung apapun yang terjadi, karena aku.. Yoo Seonho adalah adik kesayangan Lai Guanlin, bukan begitu?"

Guanlin yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Seonho tersenyum semakin lebar.

" maka dari itu hyung, sekarang kembalilah ke tim mu, tunjukan padaku penampilan terbaikmu, dan begitu juga aku, aku akan menunjukan penampilan terbaikku pada hyung di panggung nanti"

" dan ingat satu hal hyung, aku akan selalu menjadi Yoo Seonho milikmu, byeongari manis milik Lai Guanlin.."

 **END**

 _Anyeong reader-nim.._

 _Ada yang kangen GuanHo gak? Angkat tangan yang kangen Guanho!_

 _Aku lagi kangen GuanHo makannya bikin fanfic nista ini, padahal aku gak berpengalaman menulis._

 _Semoga kalian menikmati mebaca fanfic ini.. (emang makan?)_

 _Aku tahu kalian pasti bisa dengan mudah menemukan fic dengan alur yang serupa dengan ficku ini huhu T.T_

 **OMAKE**

" mereka berdua manis sekali yah" celetukkan dari Daehwi itu sontak membuat yang lainnya menatap kearahnya.

Ternyata tanpa Guanlin dan Seonho sadari, beberapa orang yang penasaran dengan obrolan mereka berdua sedari tadi mengintip mereka.

" aku tidak tahu kalau Seonho bisa berkata semanis itu? Kira – kira dia belajar dari siapa yah?" itu Daniel yang berbicara.

" kalau kayak gini sih, kelihatannya Guanlin yang uke, bukan Seonho" Seungwoo ikut berkomentar.

" jadi Guanlin jadi pendiam gara – gara dia tidak suka Seonho menampilkan lagu berkonsep seksi yah?" itu Kim Jonghyun, yang sekarang rasa penasarannya telah terjawab.

" sudah – sudah, hyungdeul sebaiknya kita cepat – cepat pergi dari sini sebelum Guanlin dan Seonho menyadari keberadaan kita"

" OKE"


End file.
